Adam Young
Adam Young, from Mr. Young, is a genius that graduated from High School and University at the age of 14. He decided to come back to High School to live the High School experience, only to become the science teacher at the school. Background Personality Adam is a somewhat awkward but good-natured person. He is sometimes selfish when he wants something. People often don't listen to him, as he starts rattling off complicated things when answering the simplest of questions. He tries to take his learning seriously, but his students often don't listen to him and don't take him seriously, because he is only the same age as they are. Adam is shown to be a very sophisticated person. He will often do anything just to get Echo to like him, and will be willing to do anything she wants to do. He sometimes puts things in the logic version, which can be odd at times. Relationships Derby Adam is good friends with Derby when he was younger, but he went off to college. Now, they are best friends again when they are reunited at Finnegan High. Derby often doesn't really pay attention to Adam though, and falls asleep in class when Adam is sleeping. Derby sometimes tries to get Adam to leave the school, and sometimes assists Slab while doing it. But, they are still best friends. Echo Adam is shown to have a very obvious crush on Echo, however, she is completely unaware of it. Adam is often willing to do anything to impress Echo, such as in Mr. Ballerina, where he was embarrassed to reveal he took ballet, but as soon as Echo said she'd love any man who did ballet, he ripped off his coat and shouted "I DO BALLET!". Adam has given many little hints that he likes her, in the first episode revealing that he loves her, but then covering up. He has also been known to have numerously gone through Echo's file and imagine her in the shower. Ivy Young Ivy is Adam's older sister, but Ivy is really embarrassed about it. Ivy often doesn't listen to Adam, and he doesn't listen to her either. They have been known to pull pranks on each other. Ivy never reveals Adam to be her brother to anyone. When she drives him to school, she makes him get out several blocks away from school. She also occasionally has him put a bag over his head when he talks to her. Ivy finds Adam a very weird person, as Adam knows already. Ivy is quite girly (like most 16 year old girls) and loves cloths and looking her best. Jordan Slabinsky Adam is often shown to be afraid of Slab, as he may be a teacher, but he is still the same age as Slab, which makes him vulnerable. Adam often tries to help Slab, but sometimes tries to humiliate him. Slab and Adam have sort of a tortoise and the hare relationship. Principal Tater Adam often gets along well with Principal Tater, but along with everyone else, continuously calls him bald. On the first day, Adam didn't really makes a good impression on Tater. Principal Tater doesn't give Adam all the privileges of being a teacher, as he doesn't think he is going to last long. Trivia *Adam is a teacher at Finnegan High. *He left school at the age of nine and graduated university at 14 years old. *He has a massive crush on Echo, a perky and bubbly student at Finnegan High. *Adam is allergic to dust and many other things. *He knows morse code. *It is shown in one episode that Adam has an iPhone. *Adam is scared of one of his students: Slab *Adam keeps pictures of Echo in his locker. *He speaks Swahili and French. *Adam is best friends with Derby, even though Derby is countlessly putting him down. *His boss is Mr. Tater, the annoying principal of Finnegan High. *He shares the same name as Owl City's lead singer. *A recurring gag in the show, is many characters making fun of his lack of muscles (although a minor recurring gag, is he's implied to be stronger than he looks such as in Mr. Invisible and Mr. Alligator). *He likes Bananna Cream pie and Chocolate Cream pie. *A recurring gag in the show is that when someone smart is needed, no one thinks of him first, as well as other characters are seen smarter than him. *He can sing reasonably well. *No one ever asks him if they can use anything he owns, but when Derby did this, he smashed Adam's phone like it was a broken and old one. Other examples of this include the time when everyone kept spending his money in Mr. Switch, or Slab giving Adam's lunch to the weevils in Mr. Love Letter, saying it was his lunch. *Used to wear contact lenses, till a Lazer accident restored his vision in Mr. Younger Man. *Mr. Tater is hinted to be Adam and Ivy's father (Proven by the video evidence of Mrs. Young and Mr. Tater dating in the "Mr. Kid" arc in the series, followed by Adam and Ivy balding throughout the episode) *He is similar to Doogie Howser M.D. from ABC 1989-1993 series. They are both prodigies who graduated high school and college at a young age. Unlike in Doogie Howser, Adam is treated like an outsider and like dirt. Category:Mr. Young characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Live-action characters Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Schoolteachers Category:Lovers Category:American characters